True Colours (Mechtanium Surge)/Image Gallery
Gallery 1430.jpg Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 10.18.05 PM.png|The brawlers when they arrived in Bakugan Interspace Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 10.19.47 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 10.20.45 PM.png|Kids running away from Chaos Bakugan Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 10.24.27 PM.png|Noah Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 10.25.19 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 10.27.01 PM.png|Soon and Chris Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 10.29.47 PM.png|An army of Chaos bakugan Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 10.31.14 PM.png|Razenoid in a coccoon to become fully whole Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 10.33.45 PM.png|Battle brawlers in Gundalia Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 10.34.30 PM 1.png|Nurzak and Fabia saing goodbye to Dan vlcsnap-2011-07-03-15h44m14s71.png|Kato and Maruchos father Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 8.56.20 AM.png|Vexfist and Swift Sweep being scanned Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.13.14 PM.png|Sellon in Neathian form Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 9.13.04 AM.png|Swift Sweep dodging Deezalls attacks Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.14.23 PM.png|Anubias in his Gundalian form 2011-07-03 1617.png|Drago using Double Up ability Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-16h13m47s156.png|Anubias(human form) Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.29.46 PM.png|Sellon Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-16h16m04s244.png|Noah Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.35.25 PM.png|Deezall and Rockfist Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.38.33 PM.png|Deezall and Rockfist charging their cannons Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.40.53 PM.png|Deezall and Rockfist attacking Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-16h10m01s197.png|Dylan Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-16h16m01s217.png|Ben Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-16h10m06s252.png|Dylan Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.42.58 PM.png|Anubias Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-15h44m46s132.png|Chris Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-15h44m38s52.png|Soon Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-15h45m11s135.png|Chris Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.45.31 PM.png|Anubias angry Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.47.28 PM.png|Vexfist and Sweep Sweep together Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-15h44m29s220.png|Cyclone Percival and Flash Ingram Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.49.44 PM.png|Anubias and Sellon Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-16h15m35s206.png|Rafe and Paige escorting Team Anubias and Team Sellon to safety Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.54.23 PM.png|Swift sweep Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.56.36 PM.png|Deezall firing his lasers Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-16h13m15s90.png|Flash Ingrams Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-16h15m20s56.png|Horridian,Bolcanon and Krakenoid standing besides Anubias Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.59.10 PM.png|Swift Sweep firing a laser beam Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 12.02.08 AM.png|Rockfist vs Vexfist Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 12.03.58 AM.png|Boulderon using ' Burst Clench' Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 12.06.27 AM.png|Sellon Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-16h10m52s195.png|Dylan showing his eyes Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 12.09.07 AM.png|Sellon angry Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 12.12.20 AM.png|Sellon being blown away by Tayean's Kazami Style Slash Tornado Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 12.16.26 AM.png|Anubias 20-3.png|Drago kicking Bolcanon 20-4.png|Drago kicking Bolcanon and Horridian 20-5.png|Horridian,Bolcanon and Krakenoid using Deathmetal Army 20-12.png|Vexfist producing a magma blast 20-13.png|Taylean using''' Shadow Leaf - Twin Dragon''' ability 20-2.png|Horridian using Mangler Claw 20-7.png|Horridian using''' Tribal Crusher''' 20-8.png|Anubias summoning Mechtogan 20-15.png|Taylean using Shadow Leaf Field Grenade 20-14.png|Taylean using Shadow Leaf Field Grenade on Vertexx 20-6.png Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-16h13m17s111.png|An army of Chaos Bakugan Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.42.58 PM.png|Anubias smiling Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-15h45m17s184.png|Ben clinching his fist Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-16h10m06s252.png|Dylan and Dan Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-16h10m27s201.png|Dan and Shun encountering Dylan Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.32.38 PM.png|Noah crying Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-16h14m01s37.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.29.46 PM.png|Sellon angry Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-16h16m04s244.png|Noah shocked Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 11.52.31 AM.png|Battle Brawlers hiding Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 11.56.15 AM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 12.04.34 PM.png|Marucho and Shun Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 12.14.45 PM.png|Dylan walking Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 12.20.23 PM.png|The Brawlers shocked after Dylans betrayal Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 12.33.16 PM.png|Dylan and his lolipop Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 12.35.41 PM.png|Dylan reveling himself Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 12.42.39 PM.png|Dylans glasses Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 12.46.12 PM.png|Bakugan Interspace Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 12.48.20 PM.png|Wolfurio and Boulderon Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 12.56.06 PM.png|Flash Ingram about to be defeated by Sonicanon Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 2.13.12 PM.png|Ben shocked Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 2.17.17 PM.png|Subterra Flash Ingram Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 2.19.36 PM.png|Soon and Chris running Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 2.36.17 PM.png|Flash ingram defeated by Trister Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 2.40.07 PM.png|Rafe and Paige shocked Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 2.44.15 PM.png|Flash Ingram and Cyclone Percival Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 2.48.07 PM.png|Soon hugging Chris Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 3.13.25 PM.png|Anubias appearing Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 3.15.17 PM.png|Sellon and Spyron Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 3.25.01 PM.png|Sellon and Anubias just about to turn into their Real Forms Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 1.36.11 AM.png|Vertexx trapped by''' Shadow Leaf Twin Dragon''' Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 5.48.08 PM.png|Sellon smiling Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 5.52.17 PM.png|Soon and Chris shocked about Sellons betrayal Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 5.56.35 PM.png|Anubias Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 6.04.10 PM.png|Dan and Drago shocked Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 6.09.21 PM.png|Sellon Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 6.14.46 PM.png|Sellon trying to steal Dans Switch Code Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 6.17.49 PM.png|Sellon laughing Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 6.20.13 PM.png|Anubias and his Bakugan Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 6.22.11 PM.png|Shun Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 7.21.33 PM.png|Shun protecting Chris and Soon Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 7.39.21 PM.png|Marucho Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 7.50.11 PM.png|Bolcanon showing his claws Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 7.52.57 PM.png|Bolcanon preparing to attack Drago Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 8.01.29 PM.png|Sellon trying to take the key from Dan Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 8.05.35 PM.png|Taylean appearing before Sellon Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 1.20.41 PM.png|Dan and Drago's Gate and Key Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 1.24.52 PM.png|Mag Mel and Razenoid in a flashback Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 1.29.57 PM.png|Razenoid and his Gate Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 1.34.42 PM.png|Mag Mel Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 1.37.12 PM.png|Sellon kneeling alongside Anubias o Mag Mel Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 1.41.26 PM.png|Sellon and Anubias listening to Mag mels orders Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 2.06.06 PM.png|Anubias kneeling Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 2.14.54 PM.png|Marucho getting a signal from Bakugan Interspace Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 2.17.34 PM.png|The Battle Brawlers in a portal Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 2.24.32 PM.png|Dimension tunnel Malfunction Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 2.29.52 PM.png|Bakugan Interspace in rubbles Cyclone Percival14.png|Darkus Cyclone Percival Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 2.33.52 PM.png|Team Anubias running Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 2.40.13 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 3.47.39 PM.png|Robin Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 3.54.24 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 3.56.22 PM.png Brawler ms1.png Category:Image Galleries